Changes
by Amarioko
Summary: Sesshoumaru's from the future. Kagome's the hanyou. Inuyasha's the old hag! Priest, priest I meant priest! Sango a pervert? Miroku a demon slayer? Kikyou in love! What's going on here?On hold. Rewriting the story.


_**Changes**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha**_

_**Chapter I: Maru's Betrayal And Down the well**_

"It's Kagome!" The shouted warning sprung panic upon the villagers, they scattered, running in fear for their lives. Village men, brave enough to challenge said hanyou, cast out a net to capture her.

"Ha! Foolish Ningens!" Kagome cut the net away, her emerald eyes set on the shrine that kept the prize she seeked. She landed with a loud thump, dirt kicking up beneath her clawed feet. She covered her mouth with her kimono sleeve, her eyes narrowed on the smoke meant to keep youkai away. Too bad she wasn't a youkai. A fanged grin lit up her features. _Soon I will be_. Oh yes; She would become a Full Youkai!

A malicious laugh escaped her at the thought. She would no longer need to hide in fear, no longer would she cower on the night of the full moon, fearing for her _human_ life. Her claws lengthened and sharpened, and with precise aim, she cut away the burners that held the bothersome poison.

She ran through the door in a rush,knowing time was growing thin. He would soon realized she had not fled in fear, but instead, stole the Shikon.

_'Maru,' _She thought with a pained frown, _'What have I done? What have I done to make you betray me?' _

No!

_He _betrayed _her! _She'd done nothing wrong!

With a ferocious snarl, she snatched the Shikon from it's resting place on it's high pedestal. With a push she bounded through the roof and away from the village, headed towards the forest where she would make her wish. She laughed, light and beautifiul. She looked immensely happy, but on the inside she was crying.

_'Oh Maru, please, forgive me.' _

"KAGOME!"

_Twang!_

She turned. It was Maru! Her eyes widened as the arrow met her vision.

_Thunk!_

She gasped as the arrow pierced her heart, blood trailing from the corner of her mouth. "M-maru? Tr-traitor! I thought. . .we. .," Her eyes drifted shut, her face relaxed,looking as if she were only asleep. Asleep.

For the last time.

Maru watched dispassionately as the Shikon no Tama fell from her clawed hands, landing a few feet away from the tree he had pinned her to.

He should have known better than to trust a disgusting creature such as her. One with demon blood flowing through their veins.

Blood pooled beneath him as he took staggering steps towards his duty. The Shikon no Tama. The wound on his shoulder would soon kill him. He would take the jewel with him. He looked down at the jewel in his hand. It was because of this, this jewel. _All for this, _he thought as he looked up to the hanyou girl pinned to the tree with an arrow. His arrow.

"Aniki!" The childish cry tore his gaze away. "Little brother," His deep voice wavered with his pain. Inuyasha ran up to him with a tear stained face, "Please be okay!" He smiled softly and rested a bloodied hand in his brother's soft hair. "All will be well, young one." He crouched down, "I want you to burn the Shikon no Tama with my body." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No! You'll be okay, Aniki! I'll get help, you'll be okay!" Maru smiled as he shook his head and said, "I am not long for this world, my time has come." Inuyasha sobbed harshly and threw himself at his brother. Blood soaked into his small kimono as he clung to him.

Maru's eyes dulled as he said his last words, "I love you, little brother." Inuyasha cried out and yelled, "NO, ANIKIIIII!"

- - - -

_**550 years later. . .**_

Sesshoumaru Taisho toed on his sneakers and opened the shoji screen to his kitchen, "I will be leaving now." He said to his family. His mother smiled and kissed his cheek, "Have a good day,Sesshou." He kissed her cheek and patted his father's shoulder, "Goodbye father." His father grunted and lowered his paper, "Have a good day, Sesshoumaru!" He grinned cheekily before adding, "Meet some cute girls for me!" Mrs. Taisho narrowed her eyes and hit him with her frying pan. "OW!" He cried, "What'd you do that for?" She growled," You perverted dog, how dare you say that to my Sesshou, and in front of me!" She then continued to rant about perverted husbands and innocent teenagers. Mr. Taisho rolled his eyes, "That boy is not innocent! He's a teenager for crying out loud! He's full of raging hormones!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and took his leave. As he neared the shrine steps he noticed his younger sister, Rin, was standing near the well house. He called out to her, "You know you are not allowed to play near there."

She looked up at him with teary eyes and said, "B-but. . .Buyo!" Sesshoumaru sighed. That silly fat feline had probably gotten stuck again. "Very well." She grinned with a gap-toothed smile.

He looked down into the dark well house and looked to his sister, "So go get him." She looked surprised then frightened. "It's dark down there! Besides, why do I have to go?" He smirked. "Are you scared?" She pouted and quickly said, "NO!" He grinned, "Don't worry, Rin. Everyone gets scared sometime." Her eyes widened, "Even you?" He smiled and patted her head. "Even me." He padded down the steps, cringing at each creak of the rickety stairs.

_Scratch scratch. . .rustle. . ._

He paused and listened.

_Scratch scratch. . .rustle. . ._

His pulse jumped at the ominous sound. It was almost like something out of a horror movie.

_Scratch scratch. . .rustle. . ._

Something jumped at him and Rin screamed, causing him to scream in the process. A purring Buyo attached himself to his shirt. He sighed and grabbed the fat cat by the scruff of his neck and brought him to eye level. "You're a troublesome feline, aren't you?" Buyo mewed softly and licked his nose. He smirked and turned to Rin. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." She pouted, "You screamed." He frowned. "I did no such thing."

She grinned, "You did too! You were all like "EEK!" like a little girl!" She then laughed. He frowned, "Speak for yourself, "Why do I have to go?" She slumped and mumbled a whatever.

_Creaak! _

_Crack. .crack. . . crack!_

"B...b. .," Rin's lips trembled as she stumbled over the word. "What is it, Rin?" She squealed and said, "Behind you!" The well blew open as he turned, wood flying across the room and smacking Rin in the head in the process. "Rin!" Sesshoumaru called in worry.

"Shiiiikoooon!" A raspy voice hissed, he turned his head as several arms grabbed at his uniform jacket. "Give it to me!" He looked into the eyes of a creature. ". . .What?" She hissed and licked his face, "My strength returns. . .you have it, don't you?" She laughed, "Give it to me!" He growled and shouted, "Release me!" A bright green light flared from his fingers and the creature let out a shrill wail as he landed in the bottom of the well. He looked up expecting to see the brown roof of the well house. Blue skies and white butterflies met his vision. He blinked hard and looked again. Blue skies. "Rin?!" He called, "Are you alright?" Silence. He frowned and looked for something to climb out of the well with.

A thick green vine met his questing gaze, he gave it a firm tug. He climbed. A vast forest and deep green grass whispered to him as he reached the top and tumbled over the edge. "Tokyo? I think not." He shielded his eyes from the sun and looked around for something, anything familiar.

There! The Goshinboku! He set out in a jog, which soon turned into a run and then to a full out sprint. The smirk that lit his face soon dropped as he reached his destination. "A. . .girl?" Long midnight blue hair swayed in the breeze as her blue kimono fluttered around her. "Why is she pinned here?" He walked forward, intent on setting the girl free. Pausing to look again he noticed something that shouldn't have been there.

Are those cat ears? A tail, too? Curiosity getting the better of him he stepped towards her again. Climbing over the large vines in his way he stood right in front of her. Unable to resist he gave her ears a soft rub. _They're warm. . . _His brows furrowed with confusion, how was she still alive being pinned like this. He reached for the arrow. . . "STOP!" _Twang! _His eyes widened as arrows sunk into the wood around him.

He huddled closer to the girl, his ear right next to her heart and nose buried in her kimono. He blushed, he was practically molded to her chest. And what a lovely chest she ha-NO! He shook his head and cringed as an arrow cut a thin slice on his cheek, just barely missing hitting the girl he was cuddled so close to. He turned, "Hey, you could have hit her!" He stopped as the village men raised their bows for another go and grinned nervously. "Stand down!" A strong voice called out. The villagers lowered their bows and dropped down into deep bows, "Priest Inuyasha!" They chorused.

"What business have ye with the hanyou Kagome?" He looked up. "Kagome?" The old man lowered his bow, "Ye do not know of her? Ah, of course not. Ye are much too young." The priest began walking away, the villagers following close behind. He stopped but the men continued on without him, "Have ye somewhere to stay the night?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Very well, ye may lodge with me for the night."

Sesshoumaru looked up to the girl, his eyes curious and concerned. Should he just leave her here? The old priest noticed his hesitation and said, "Worry not for the half-breed, she will be fine." His tone seemed bitter but Sesshoumaru shrugged it off and followed him.


End file.
